¿Que hubiera pasado si
by Krish2014
Summary: Hans esta en la carcel luego de haber tratado de matar a la reina Elsa, creyendo que hubiera sido mejor ganar... aunque la victoria podia verse exelente el precio hubiera sido muy caro ¿Que pasaría si alguien se lo hace ver? ¿Que hubiera sido de Hans si ganaba?
1. Chapter 1

La cárcel era oscura y fría, pero al ser de la realeza le daban mejor comida y ropa que a los demás presos. En una esquina de la helada celda se encontraba Hans Saiz, el hijo número trece de los reyes del sur. Estaba de espaldas a los fuertes barrotes de hierro y su mirada estaba en el suelo mientras daba una respiración tranquila. Estaba sentado en un viejo banco de madera, con las manos descansando en las rodillas, con el cabello un poco suelto pero peinado. Su traje no era el de un príncipe pero era lo suficientemente cómodo, sus botas eran nuevas y su rostro lucía normal, tranquilo

–hace tres semanas que está en esta cárcel- se escucha a alguien decir, de seguro algún guardia de por ahí

-¿puedo verlo?- escucho una voz femenina. No era la de su madre ni la de una de sus cuatro hermanas mujeres, era una voz extraña para el ex príncipe. Pero aun así ni se inmuto, realmente le daba igual que esa mujer fuera el mismísimo diablo que viniera a llevárselo

–me temo que no- hablo de nuevo el guardia. Escucho un suspiro y los pasos tenues y delicados de esa mujer yéndose. Él no se sentía culpable en lo absoluto, no se sentía mal por lo que había hecho o por no tener algún arrepentimiento… pero tampoco se sentía bien, sentía una furia crecer dentro de él buscando venganza de los que tenían la culpa de que este ahí… de Anna, la estúpida princesa que debió haber muerto y dejar que matara a la reina… de Kristoff, ese mediocre leñador que tuvo el descaro de guiar a la princesa hacia su hermana…de Elsa, que debería de estar muerta para que él tomara el poder… y también del pueblo, de sus padres y hermanos por haberlo condenado a esta horrible cárcel ¡de TODOS! ¡Porque todos tenían la maldita culpa que se encuentre aquí!- así pensaba el joven príncipe sin si quiera sentir algún remordimiento por lo que pasaba por su mente

–tú has sido el único culpable Hans, no culpes a nadie más- esa voz femenina atrás suyo lo hiso reaccionar. Al darse vuelta se encontró con una fina joven de su edad que estaba sentada en otro banquito cerca de la reja pero dentro de su cárcel. Ella tenía el cabello negro que a veces llegaba a ondularse hasta llegar a su cintura, sus ojos era grises brillantes como estrellas, su rostro era totalmente angelical… la miro confundido. Estaba vestida como toda una princesa, un precioso vestido azul como la noche la arropaba, este llegaba hasta el suelo cubriendo sus pies, dos delicados guantes de tela muy fina y suave cubrían sus manos y tenía un collar plateado con una hermosa estrella azul de zafiro colgado en su cuello. Hans levanto la ceja y la miro con burla

–como que si fueras a leer mis pensamientos- dijo sin ninguna mancha o rastro de respeto. Pero en vez de enojarse la joven le sonrió con compasión

–si puedo mediocre mortal- dijo con el mismo tono de voz burlón que él. Si el príncipe quería jugar, pues jugarían

-¿mediocre mortal? ¿Y tú que eres? ¿Un ángel? Porque si así fuera no estarías en la cárcel no mortal- dijo con burla, esa mujer estaba loca si creía que diciendo eso podía callarlo

–otra equivocación degenerado mental- dijo sin ningún matiz de enojo y sonriendo con cierta diversión –no soy ningún ángel, si fuera así tuviera alas… y estoy en tu cárcel para hablar contigo, si quiero puedo salir de aquí con tan solo caminar hacia la salida- dijo normalmente. Ok, esta mujer era una loca al 100% ¿creía que solo por ser, al parecer importante, los guardias la dejarían marchar sin más? ¡Eso era estar demente! La miro con maldad y con una sonrisa sínica le respondió

–pues sal, camina hacia la salida de las cárceles por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, luego date la vuelta y vuelves…- dijo desafiándola, seguro alguien le diría algo y si solo vino a visitarlo le dirían que si ya salió debía irse. La mujer le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras se paraba. Camino tranquilamente hacia los barrotes… y los traspaso, traspaso uno por uno a los guardias hasta llegar a la puerta dar media vuelta y volver. El príncipe la miro atónito unos segundos pero luego recobro la compostura tratando de no verse sorprendido

–interesante- de pronto se le ocurrió que podía utilizarla para salir de ahí, la miro unos segundos -¿Qué eres?- le pregunto mientras hacía como que si no le importaba. La joven le sonrió con altivez mientras meneaba la cabeza

-¿no te has dado cuenta tu solo? Sí que eres mediocre mortal- dijo con algo de desdén –soy una estrella, las estrellas solemos guiar y para eso he venido- hablo duramente poniéndose seria –no te ayudare a escapar, porque si no te acuerdas leo cada cosa que estás pensando, así que no podrás engañarme con tus juegos Hans… para mi tan solo eres un humano mortal común y corriente- dijo seria pero neutral. Él medio sonrió

-¿entonces a que has venido?- dijo con desprecio mientras desviaba su mirada

-¿creías que matando a la reina Elsa y engañando a Anna podrías lograr tener el poder de su pueblo? ¿Eso es lo que querías?- dijo como que si no fuera gran cosa

–yo no lo creía, lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por…- más en ese momento ella lo señalo con su mano y una luz le pego en la boca obligándolo a callar

–no te he preguntado de quien era la culpa- dijo seriamente –sé que no me quieres en tu vida, sé que quisieras que me valla o poder molestarme con tus dichos mortal… pero si quieres que me valla y te deje en paz como estás pensando en este mísero momento me responderás las pocas dudas que tengo- dijo seriamente. El príncipe asintió logrando que la chica le quite eso que le impedía hablar

–solo lo voy a hacer porque estoy harto de ti- dijo con desprecio Hans mientras la miraba con odio. Más a ella pareció no importarle y sonrió normalmente

-¿y después de eso que Hans? ¿Ibas a tener el reconocimiento de tu padre y de tu difunda madre? ¿Tus doce hermanos y hermanas irían y se inclinarían ante ti pidiéndote perdón por haberte dejado de lado todos estos años? ¿Serías feliz?- dijo con un tono algo misterioso. Hans dejo escapar una carcajada y pensó como hubiera sido si hubiera ganado

–sí, sería feliz porque todo lo que quiero se cumpliría. Llegaría al trono, tendría el reconocimiento de mi padre, mis hermanos aun príncipes y princesas me mirarían con respeto- dijo sonriendo levemente al imaginárselo

-¿Cómo manejarías el reino?- volvió con sus preguntas ella

–haciéndolo, tonta- dijo como que si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿si tuvieras un problemas que? ¿Les pedirías ayuda a tus hermanos? No te la darían y te darían la espalda- dijo seriamente

–no habría problemas linda- dijo con burla

–aunque tuvieras el mundo entero Hans no podrías lograr recuperar el tiempo que has perdido, el tiempo que no estuvieron contigo… y si no te aman no lo harán nunca, el oro no cambia a las personas realmente- dijo mirándolo con seriedad

-¡me da igual lo que pienses!- le grito de manera grosera -¡me da igual! ¡Sería mi vida perfecta! ¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente!- dijo sin tintes de tristeza ni nada. Ella por primera vez lo miro directamente a los ojos, los grises chocaban con los verdes. Un silencio de unos segundos los inundo

–si se lo que se siente- hablo por fin ella llamando la atención del pelirrojo –yo tengo millones y millones de hermanas, muchas no las conozco siquiera… todas nos ignoramos unas a las otras y vivimos en soledad… acepto algunas que se reúnen. Yo soy la menor de todas ellas… debería sentirme mal por estar en esta situación y no ser mejor que mis hermanas en nada- ella desvió la mirada –pero no me molesta ¿Por qué? Porque yo ayudo a la gente, yo hago acciones buenas que me llenan de satisfacción- hablo. Eso hiso entrar un poco en duda al príncipe, pero en seguida la miro con odio

–tú no sabes nada, si yo hubiera ganado todo sería perfecto- volvió a hablar

–puedo mostrarte como hubiera sido Hans y lo hare…- dijo decidida –pero no sabes manejar un reino, no fuiste educado para eso… no eres para eso- dijo mirándolo con cierta pena –me da igual hazlo… si es que puedes- dijo con burla. Ella suspiro y la celda empezó a brillar –si quieres que volvamos todo a la normalidad solo di "Cristal" tres veces y apareceré- escucho el pelirrojo mientras sentía que la luz lo segaba –no lo necesitare- dijo bastante seguro.


	2. ¿esto es ganar?

**En realidad creo que no es un Hans x OC, si quieres puedes verlo así o si no verlo como la relación que tiene como humano-estrella que siempre suele ser fraternal y fuerte, es como lo mires. Incluso en un párrafo puedes decir que fue Hans x Elsa o que fue una relación fraternal, depende que es lo que quieras ver…**

Sintió que volaba en el aire antes de empezar a caer, caer…

De pronto apareció de nuevo la escena, Elsa estaba en el suelo pensando que había matado a su hermana, Anna trataba de llegar al recolector de hielo, él estaba con la espada… no supo que sentir en ese momento.

El tiempo se había ido para atrás, tenía la oportunidad de ganar. La princesa menor se dio vuelta mirando a su hermana y al príncipe sureño, luego su vista hacia el rubio. Se dio vuelta para ir con la rubia pero pasó algo que no debió haber pasado: antes de dar un paso empezó a congelarse, Kristoff corrió hacia ella pero no llego a tiempo. Pronto la espada del príncipe se manchó de sangre y la reina cayó ya sin vida en el suelo. El recolector trato de atacarlo pero fue en vano: él también cayó en la misma suerte. Olaf miraba la escena sin comprender y sintiéndose totalmente impotente… pero también pasó algo que él nunca hubiera imaginado que sucediera: el invierno no se fue. Olaf se derritió ya que sin su ama y creadora su vida se deshizo, pero la nieve no se derritió, la nubes no se fueron… claro que no ¿Qué les hiso creer que sacándole la vida a la provocadora esto se resolvería? Claro que no, su magia seguía, su magia ahora era eterna… o tal vez con el tiempo… la temperatura subió un poco, el sol calentó apenas un poco el suelo. Él seguía parado ahí, al lado de dos cuerpos sin vida, un reno atado, un muñeco de nieve derretido y una estatua de hielo. La niebla cubría el paso y lo ocultaba a la vista de ese pueblo que creía en él… que estúpidos. Una sonrisa ladeo su rostro y limpio su arma antes de guardarla: ahora era Hans, el rey de Arendelle. Sus ojos verdes vieron la figuras a su lado y no sintió culpa alguna –_asesino_- una pequeña voz sonó en su cabeza, pero el ahora rey ni le hiso cazo.

No se equivocaba, luego de unos tres días el invierno se fue totalmente, dejando a la gente satisfecha y proclamándolo rey por ser el _esposo _de la princesa menor. Ninguna mentira le pesaba ¡claro que no! ¡Había cumplido sus sueños! Realmente recordaba con burla a la joven que sin querer lo había sacado de la cárcel y dado lo que más quería. Lo había logrado, había ganado… no tardaron en aparecer las cartas de sus hermanos felicitándolo. Realmente se sentía mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Su padre también le envió muchas cartas, pidiéndole disculpas por todos los años perdidos, por haberlo dejado de lado y bla bla bla –esto es mucho mejor- sonrió para sí mismo mientras leía cada una de las expresas cartas de sus familiares. El primer mes fue absolutamente perfecto, se sentía tan bien…

Pero la tormenta debía llegar alguna vez y vino con rayos y todo. Era un día normal para el joven rey, de pronto se encontraba en un escritorio respondiendo cartas de todos lados y haciendo comercio, y con ellos aleados. Pero también enemigos. Los del norte se estaban debatiendo en guerra y ambas partes civiles querían su apoyo: prefirió no responder, no sabía qué hacer en esta situación… el primer error del segundo mes, se hiso totalmente enemigo de ambas partes. Lo segundo que paso que fue realmente devastador era una intensa tormenta de nieve, la cual rompió sembrados, enterró cosechas enteras dejando a Arendelle sin ningún recurso… trato de pedir ayuda a algún familiar o aleado, pero como dijo la estrella le dieron la espalda con el pretexto que esto era una prueba de que tan buen rey podía hacer. Las pestes azotaron al pueblo, dejando a la mayoría trabajadora en cama. Además ahora él se encontraba padeciendo insomnio, cada vez que cerraba los ojos o se dormía tenía pesadillas, veía esos ojos azules de la bruja del hielo sobre él, traspasándolo con sus potentes poderes… o soñaba que moría de la forma más cruel. La culpa que no sentía en la realidad lo carcomía en las pesadillas. Estaba desesperado, la guerra se avecinaba, él sin estar en buena forma, sin tener aleados que lo apoyen o gente que los defienda… trato de aguantar un poco más: no iba a dejar que esa mujer terminara teniendo razón. Todo se resolvería pronto, debía resolverse pronto… pero nada mejoro _–por el pecado está a falta- _esa vocecilla sonó de vuelta en su cabeza. Su martirio y tortura no termino ahí… pronto término contagiado con la peste y quedo en cama, muriéndose en cada día, sintiendo un profundo dolor que lo consumía despacio y sin prisa, torturándolo…

_Por qué los malos nunca ganan, aunque en principio crean que sí._

Cuando sintió que la vida se le iba a ir soltó en un suspiro el nombre, repitiéndolo tres veces… sus últimas tres veces… luego de eso cerro los ojos dejando escapar su último aliento.

Se sintió arrastrado y de pronto despertó, estaba en la cárcel y la joven lo miraba victoriosa. Las circunstancias lo habían cambiado, por lo tanto solo la miro y suspiro con pesadez

-¿y ahora qué?- pregunto el joven príncipe mirándola

-¿te ha gustado?- dijo con cierta burla

–El principio- hablo seriamente. Ahora no le parecía tan mal la celda, por lo menos estaba vivo y no quemándose por dentro. La mujer sonrió con algo de inocencia mientras se acercaba

–Puedo darte una segunda oportunidad- murmuro mientras se ponía tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aliento. No supo específicamente porque, pero esta acción lo incomodo levemente y lo puso nervioso

–No quiero volver…- murmuro mientras se alejaba un poco, tratando de calmarse

–No, desde ahora- dijo dando una sonrisa –are que tu padre te perdone y podrás enmendar tus errores, volver a empezar… tratar de lograr hacer una imagen positiva de ti- hablo normalmente sin darse cuenta de los nervios del joven. Luego de esto se paró de él caminando hacia los barrotes, dejando una sensación de soledad en el pelirrojo -¿te gustaría?- pregunto directamente mientras se apoyaba en las duras barras de metal. Él suspiro unos segundos y asintió

-¿volveré a verte?- pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante la respuesta negativa

–Si… cuando todos tus errores sean saldados volveré- dijo tranquilamente

–Entonces… acepto- dijo mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza

–Esta será tu segunda y última oportunidad Hans, no la desperdicies- dijo mirándolo con cariño. El príncipe asintió –se paciente, en tres días serás liberado, pero no te digo perdonado. Deberás hacer acciones para esto… ahora me voy- dijo sonriéndole. Hans la miro unos segundos con algo de dolor en su interior sin saber muy bien la razón

–Volverá…- fue su único susurro cuando la estrella desapareció de su vista.

Como dijo la estrella tres días después lo habían liberado. Poco a poco fue recuperando la confianza de su patria (las islas del sur) había pagado todas sus faltas contra su nación.

Hacer el bien lo hiso sentirse mucho mejor con el mundo y consigo mismo… pero aún así no había pagado todo y sentía que algo le faltaba.

Había logrado por otros medios que su padre le reconociera, haciendo obras ni que él mismo rey pudo hacer, estudio lo suficiente como para gobernar si por las dudas algún día… o simplemente para poder ayudar a otros reinos o trabajar como embajador o todos eso.

Habían sido cinco años estando en su hogar y haciendo lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado hacer: ayudar a otros. La gente se lo agradecía de la mejor manera… los niños reían entre sus bazos, los adultos le sonreían al pasar, los jóvenes le pedían ayuda para muchas cosas…

Pero pasado ese tiempo y tratando de encontrar esos ojos plateados como los de estrella en vano supo que aún había otras cosas por hacer… tenía que reparar cuentas con Arendelle. Eso le costó mucho, no se decidía en volver a esos lugares donde no era bienvenido importándoles poco lo bueno que era en esta nación. Pero necesitaba hacerlo… volver a verla casi se había hecho una obsesión y un deseo inalcanzable. Si aquí no podía repara todas sus deudas debía ser porque aun debía a ese otro pueblo. Así que un día tuvo el valor de escribir a la reina Elsa y decirle que iba a su pueblo. La respuesta fue negativa, así que simplemente fue y entro al pueblo sin autorización.

Al principio desconfiaban demasiado de él (más de la cuenta) fueron tres años luchando y viviendo en ese lugar tratando de encontrar la manera de pagar sus actos ¡incluso ayudo a Kristoff con el hielo! Realmente el recolector se moría de la risa en las primeras lecciones del príncipe tratando de apenas escalar una montaña o tratando de cortar hielo o tratando de domar al reno ¡eso sí estuvo bueno! Realmente esos años habían borrado todo rastro del monstro que habían dentro del príncipe, habían logrado ablandarlo y hacerlo humilde. En total fueron seis años lo que estuvo en Arendelle, pero siempre algo faltaba. Ella no aparecía, no importa lo que hiciera algo le faltaba ¿pero qué?

Una tarde alguien infiltrado trato de atacar a Elsa por la espalda (como él lo hizo alguna vez) con intensión de matarla. Fue como en cámara lenta… pero esta vez él fue el que se puso en medio en vez de Anna. Pero Hans no era una estatua de hielo y la espada se clavó de lleno en su abdomen. Por suerte los guardias llegaron y lograron detener al agresor mientras lo llevaban a la enfermería. Noto la mirada preocupada de todos, incluyendo de Anna, que ahora estaba casada con Kristoff, del recolector y de la reina, la cual lo miraba angustiada y agradecida.

El doctor trato de hacer lo que pudo pero simplemente no fue suficiente. Él se encontraba ahí tendido en la cama mientras tenía vendado el abdomen. Se sentía mal y adolorido, la vida simplemente se le iba… cuando de pronto esa figura femenina apareció delante de sus ojos sonriéndole tristemente

–Hay algunas faltas Hans que se pagan con toda una vida- le susurro mientras se acercaba y acariciaba su cabello

–gracias… por la oportunidad…- dijo entre suspiros mientras se sentía impotente ante su destino.

Ella beso su mejilla con cariño –estoy orgullosa- murmuro

–me alegras volver a verte…- susurro el príncipe mientras cerraba sus ojos una vez y para siempre. Cuando él se fue del mundo ella desapareció.

Fue llorado por muchos…

El príncipe Hans de las islas del sur… anteriormente acusado de trato de usurpación del trono y tentado de asesinato hacia la reina Elsa. Ahora una persona honrada y respetada que uso el resto de su vida para ayudar a otros.

Hoy a las doce del mediodía había fallecido un asesino al principio y un héroe al fin… que descanse en paz.

Porque realmente si hubiera seguido por el camino de la maldad ahora su alma estaría atada a sus actos no pagados… pero como logro pagarlos todos, su alma subió hasta el cielo mereciéndose la paz al fin.

**Estoy llorando. Bueno realmente no… el otro día escuche algo y se me ocurrió la frase "hay pecados que se pagan con toda una vida" y por eso esto. No me regañen, no odio a Hans pero quería saber qué pasaría si fuera bueno al final y deje mi mente volar. Por ahora solo subiré fics de dos o un capitulo, aún estoy aprendiendo y no me quiero a aventurar a escribir algo con más capitulo y que no esté segura de seguir y terminar :) ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!  
**


End file.
